


Founding Fathers Acting Like Little Kids

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex just wants to pass his debt plan.Thomas is more than willing to get it through Congress...along with a political alliance that may just grow into something different.





	Founding Fathers Acting Like Little Kids

Thomas bit his lip, tapping his pen impatiently on the table. Pressing his lips firmly together didn't stop the rush of fierce adrenaline he felt when his political enemy -- none other than _Alexander Hamilton_ \-- walked into the room. Today, the intelligent bastard was also wearing a button-up shirt and dark jeans.

Dark,  _ tight _ jeans; the kind that emphasized curves on both females and males. Nngh.

“Jefferson. What are we arguing over today?” he asked, smirking as he pried for information.

“Passing your debt plan,” Jefferson rasped, trying to maintain a straight face. This kid was two years younger but twenty years smarter than he was. He had nothing to argue about today.

So when it was his turn to speak, he stood up and shrugged. “I'm sorry, Mr. President, but, um, I have nothing against this debt plan. It's a great idea. I think we should go along with it, actually.” Then he sat.

Washington stood, motioning for the smartly dressed Secretary of State to stand up again. “Well, can you possibly think of any cons?” A murmur went through the crowd―some cabinet meeting  _ this  _ would be.

“Um, not any big ones besides the fact that he's the one to pass it. I mean, since y’all clearly like the proposed idea of a central government instead of multitudinous small ones. This is a great idea for our country, I have few problems with the plan itself, just the one who proposed it and plans to carry it out.” He sat down again

“Now hold on just a minute, Jefferson,” Alexander Hamilton started, standing up. “That's just immature. Since you're clearly too biased to read through the plan, it seems fitting that I carry it out. Furthermore, I believe you should remember that  _ I _ am the Secretary of the Treasury, and that's why it makes sense that I'd be the one to do it.”

“Look,  _ Alexander _ ,” the southerner started, using Alex's full name purely to annoy him, “your speculation is irrelevant. I could also be the one to carry out the plan, but you are too blind to see plain facts. And you're calling me biased?”

“Wait, now, should the one who owns hundreds of slaves be the one to address the issue of freedom?” Hamilton shot back.

“Ooh. Ouch,” Madison commented, making Jefferson aware of his presence.

“Shut up,” the taller man hissed.

“But he's right,” Madison murmured.

“I said shut up, Jemmy.”

“Fine.” The shortest in the room crossed his arms in indignance.

“Are you done, Jefferson? Ready to discuss why I'm right yet again?”

“Sure, sugar. Once you actually  _ are  _ right.” Jefferson lifted an eyebrow.

Hamilton's brow creased. “You literally  _ just  _ said I was right.”

“Did I? Oh, I meant that you point out obvious facts, and since you may need assistance noticing these facts, I pointed it out to you the truth: that it's only common sense. Our money balance is negative. Your saying, that means we're in debt?! Shocker!” Jefferson fake-gasped, then smiled wryly at Alex.

“Wow, what a nice comeback. Look, it may have sounded good in your tiny, empty skull, but you're just being redundant. That's not an actual refute.”

“Oh, like you would know what a legitimate refute is,” Jefferson scoffed. “You're avoiding the question altogether now.”

“Thomas, this kid published 65-page reports to refute a small, two-sentence speech. And the reports are very well written,” Madison said in a low tone.

“Zip it, Jemmy.”

Madison re-folded his arms impudently, pressing his lips into a firm line.

“So, now that you two are done,” Hamilton said offhandedly, “we have real matters at hand. Thomas―” the taller man's brow creased at the use of his given name― “if anyone's passing the debt plan, I am going to be one of the involved parties.”

“Fine.” Jefferson said. “Me and you are going to pass this plan together.”

“Hey, Thomas, won't you need someone to keep you on track? Maybe assist in the literary part of it, and the drafting of the law?” Madison said in a small voice.

Jefferson looked between the other three important men in the room: Washington, Hamilton, Madison, and then he spoke, looking Alex right in the eyes. “Alexander will assist in any additional help,” he said, then his eyes darted to Madison. “Okay?”

“That's great. You may now exit the room,” Washington said in a firm but quiet voice.

The three men left, Madison and Jefferson bickering in hushed tones. Alex tried to ignore them but failed, feeling exceedingly above it all. Once the three delved into silence, they had already reached the doors.

“So Jefferson―” he started, immediately getting interrupted.

“My house will be fine.”

“The one in Virginia?” Alex's brow arched.

“No, idiot. The one in New York.”

“Ah. Okay, sorry.” Biting his lip, the immigrant pushed open the door. If he wanted to maintain a truce, he had to avoid arguments. Madison stormed out without looking at Alex, and Jefferson nodded. “Ask your wife if you're doing anything today. Maybe we can get started.” He cocked an eyebrow and smiled drily.

Alex choked out a laugh. Thomas was being an annoying flirt again.

_ Do it for the debt plan _ , he thought to himself.

 

And soon he found himself sitting across from the Virginian in a large study. “So.. You're just gonna help me pass the debt plan? With no catch?” He pried.

“I do have some suggestions to make this time more..enjoyable.” Jefferson said, somehow maintaining a straight face.

Hamilton frowned. “For you, or for me?”

“A truce. During this, and maybe in the future. See―” Jefferson put his hands together, and continued. “I'm running for president still, and, well, Burr is doing well. Very well. In fact, I was wondering if maybe..you could endorse me?”

Alex crossed his arms over his chest, pouting his lip out to one side in thought. He had attempted to become the grand-standing Federalist candidate, but he was first accused of embezzling funds, then truthfully refuted he was cheating on his wife while she and his eight children were on vacation. Needless to say, he was out of the question. Indeed, though, a Federalist endorsing a Democratic-Republican would shoot the endorsed forwards considerably.

“And why would I choose you over Aaron Burr?”

“Uh…” Thomas was lost for words.

“Many reasons, idiot! He's indecisive, he's never straightforward, and he's unsuitable for this position.” Hamilton's face curled into a grin.

“Ah. Thanks, Alexander. Now, to passing your debt plan―”

“Don't call me Alexander.”

Jefferson bit his lip. Had he crossed a line? Should he just go with last-names, weren’t they at least past the last-name basis―?

“Call me Alex.”

“Oh, okay. Sure.” Jefferson, the upright, brilliant Southerner, was left for speechless.

“Soo… we didn't need  _ this  _ to pass my debt plan. We all already agree. Why should I endorse you?”

“Who else would you endorse?”

“John Adams.” Hamilton looked the man in front of him straight in the eyes.

They burst out laughing.

Once they were done, Alexander went poker-faced again. “What about Charles Pinckney?”

“Good point. But I can aid the, um, bank plan, too.”

“True.” Alex shrugged. “Why not?”

“Nice doing business with you.”

Hamilton giggled. “That sounds so weird, I don't know why. But yeah.”

Thomas’ eyebrow lurched. “We can do more business. Later.”

They laughed again, and this time Alexander’s short figure was nearly hunched over the desk. Apparently, this was  _ really _ funny to him.

When they finally finished, gasping for air, Jefferson said, “but seriously, man,  _ who in their right mind _ has so many financial ideas?”

“Um,  _ hello _ ,” Hamilton said, gesturing at himself, “I’m the  _ Secretary of Treasury  _ of the  _ United States of America _ . Of course I’m gonna be interested in financial politics.”

“’Kay then. Let’s get started.”


End file.
